


Black Widow

by ASCII42



Series: From Russia with Love [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: At least not totally, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Black Widow being a spy, Identity Issues, Lack of identity, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCII42/pseuds/ASCII42
Summary: It's just a name.





	

Natasha Romanov first came into existence in the back of a warehouse in Mexico City. She was 19 and had a concussion at the time and an American agent was standing over her asking for a name so she gave him the first one that came to mind. It was no more or less true than anything else she could have said. When she checked into a Red Room base they gave her a number. She went buy if for the duration of her stay there and then never again.

It didn't even occur to her until SHIELD fell to ask herself if she was attached to that name. She wasn't. 

Disappearing was as easy as breathing. She gave her speech when it was all over and the world knew her as the Black Widow. Then went to Germany and she was Lara Wolff. She fell back in with her contacts in the local smuggling ring and she was just Fiona. None of these things were true of course. Not really. But they were true in the moment. So none of them were lies. Not really.

The idea of the one true self was so American. Who decided that was the way people worked?

Some might of said the truth was that she had no name. But that wasn't true either. She had whatever name she'd chosen in that moment. She was whatever was needed of her in that time. Nothing else. 

When she was Natasha she was an Avenger. She was righteous and fought for the cause of justice and safety. When she was Fiona she a selfish person. But loyal so long as she was paid. Lara Wolff was just a small town girl. A little insecure and looking for a husband. 

Black Window was probably the truest of her names. If one could be truer than the other. Black Widow was more a thing than a name. A metaphorical object in her metaphorical toolkit. But it told the truth of the danger she was. The truth of the Red Room operative who went rogue. It made plain the red on her ledger. 

It was a name that was a legend. And that held it's own sort of truth. 

If one were so naive as to be concerned about such things. 


End file.
